Rat Riot
Snaptrap impatiently waited outside of DOOM for a special delivery. " Where is it? That site said that deliveries come within three minutes or less, and it's been two minutes already!" Snaptrap then began to pace back and forth. Suddenly, a black van pulled up and there was a pit bull in the driver's seat. The dog stepped out of the van and handed Snaptrap a small box. "Here ya go." "Finally, I shouldn't even pay for this since you guys gave me some pretty lousy service but here," Snaptrap said as he pulled out $100 dollars and gave it to the dog. The pit took the money, placed it in his pocket, and walked back to the van and drove off. Once the van was out of sight, Snaptrap hurriedly ran back into DOOM laughing maniacally. "Guys it's here!" "What's here?" Larry asked. "My new weapon I've bought on Weaponry R' Us. It was on sale for one-hundred dollars. I can't wait to use it." Snaptrap opened the box and pulled out a small laser. "What does it do, boss?" Francisco asked pointing at the weapon. "I don't know. Didn't really bother to read the description." "What's it called then?" Ollie asked. "Let's see....it says 'In-stee-gator,' Instant-gator. So this thing can make alligators out of nothing? Cool! I'm going to form my own alligator army. And I'll start of by turning that trash can over there into a mean, vicious alligator." Snaptrap quickly aimed the laser at the trash can and fired, but nothing happened. "Hey, nothing happened. This thing doesn't even have a tail. This laser stinks!" Ollie then walked over to Snaptrap and took a closer look at the laser. "Um, boss. I don't mean to be rude but, I think that says instigator not instant-gator." "Instigator? What's that?" "An instigator is someone who starts something, a fight if you will." "So this thing is a fight starter?" "It could be. How about you test it on someone, boss?" Francisco suggested. "But on who?" Ollie walked over to one of the few windows that were inside of the lair and saw two birds sitting outside. "Test the laser out on them boss. They seem very close." "Alright, let's see how this goes." Snaptrap aimed the laser at the two birds and fired. Within minutes the birds started to argue with one another and began to fight. "Great, this thing actually works! I'm going to have so much fun with this. Imagine, when the next Hunky Monkeys concert comes to town; I'm going to fire this laser at the crowd and cause a HUGE riot. Then I'll have you guys record it, we'll upload it on MyTube, and become instant internet sensations." "Or...you could use that thing to cause riots all over Petropolis. That way those TUFF agents will have a harder time catching us," Ollie suggested. "That's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?" "Because you're dumb," Larry said with a laugh. "NO ONE ASKED YOU LARRY!" Snaptrap pulled out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button and a shark tank appeared under Larry's feet. " AAGH!" Larry screamed. "Now that Larry's out of the way, let's go have some fun with this Instant-gator." "Instigator, boss." "I meant to say that." Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco then left to wreak havoc over Petropolis Meanwhile, back at TUFF, everyone was having a good day. It was a slow day, but it was a good one. Dudley was asleep at his desk and Kitty was relaxing in the new cat room that was added to T.U.F.F. "AGENT PUPPY, WAKE UP!" the Chief yelled in Dudley's ear. Dudley quickly woke up. Confused, he accidently slammed his phone onto the Chief. " Oops. Sorry Chief. I was having a nightmare and I thought you were one of the monsters." "Ugh, it's not really your fault I guess. Where's agent Katswell? I have a mission for you two." "I think she's in that new cat room. She's been going there a lot lately." "Figures, let's go get her." The Chief and Dudley went to the cat room and found Kitty playing with a ball of yarn. "Kitty, play time is over." "Oh, guys. I was just......WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!" Kitty said as she blushed. "Sorry agent Katswell, but I have an important mission for you two." "What is it?" the two asked. "I've got Intel telling me that there are a ton of riots going on in Petropolis and Snaptrap is stealing whatever he wants in the middle of them." "Why are there riots around town?" " Don't know, but just stop Snaptrap. I'm sure the fights will stop on their own." "Alright, Chief." The two agents quickly ran to the T.U.F.F. mobile and headed down town. While looking for Snaptrap, Kitty and Dudley passed by several groups of people who were all fighting with each other. "Does this seem a bit odd to you Dudley?" "Not really, I've seen a bunch of people fight over a X-Cube 490, but that normally happens during Christmas." "No, not that. I mean look around. Everyone is fighting with one another." "Your right, everyone is fighting with each other. I wonder why." "Me too. But let's just look for Snaptrap and fix this mess later." Three hours had passed, and no sign of Snaptrap. "UGH, Kitty, we've been looking for Snaptrap for hours now. Can we call it quits and go home?" "No, Dudley. We have to find him." "Is it me, or are more and more people getting caught up in brawls?" Kitty looked around and noticed that that more people were starting to argue with one another. "Yeah....something is wrong." "I'll say. Look, those guys over there are fighting over a PP4. EVERYONE KNOWS THE X-CUBE 490 IS BETTER!" "Yeah, right." Suddenly, Snaptrap's maniacal laugh could be heard from the Petropolis Mall. "That's Snaptrap, we better hurry," Kitty said as she hastily turned around and parked the car. Inside of the mall, Snaptrap and his crew were shoplifting all of the stores. "This laser is so much fun. Those pathetic T.U.F.F. agents haven't been able to find us at all," Snaptrap said with a laugh. "Maybe because the riots have been shielding us from their view," said Ollie. "Looks like we took everything in here. Let's put this stuff in the D.O.O.M. buggy and head over to Roost Mobile. I want to steal a new cover for my phone. I hate this stupid pink cover my mom gave me; Makes me feel like a girl." "Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" Kitty said as she and Dudley busted in. "Oh no, it's agents Puppy and Katswell!" "You and your friends are going to jail, Snaptrap," said Dudley. "Mind if I ask a question agent Puppy?" "I guess you can ask me a question." "Are you and agent Katswell good friends?" "Of course, me and Kitty are great friends. Why'd you ask?" "Just curious." Snaptrap then pulled out the Instigator and aimed it at Kitty. "What is that?" Kitty asked. "You'll see," Snaptrap said as he fired the laser. "Kitty look out!" Dudley dashed in front of Kitty and blocked her from the blast. The blast knocked him onto the floor. "Dudley!" "That should hold them up. Let's get out of here!" Snaptrap and his gang swiftly ran away. Kitty wanted to go after them, but she didn't want to leave Dudley behind. She ran next to Dudley and bent down next to him. Kitty pushed Dudley trying to wake him up."Dudley, wake up."Dudley slowly opened his eyes and gave Kitty a intolerable look. "Dudley... are you ok?" "Get away from me!" Dudley pushed Kitty away and got up from the floor. "Dudley, what did you do that for?" " You were under me and your breathe smells like rotten tuna." "What?! No it doesn't!" "Yes it does; And you let Snaptrap get away." Kitty looked behind her and saw that Snaptrap and his goons were nowhere to be found. "They ran away. Wait...how is it my fault?" "It's always '''your '''fault Kitty. You always mess things up." "No, I don't. What's gotten into you Dudley? You're not being yourself." " Instead of asking me this silly questions, why don't we head back to the car so we can find Snaptrap." "Fine...let's go." Back in the TUFF mobile, Kitty drives around, trying to find Snaptrap. A monitor then pops from the car and the Chief appears on the screen. "Kitty, you and Dudley have been out for hours. Have you found Snaptrap yet?" The Chief asked annoyed. "We did Chief bu-" "Hey Chief, why did you pair me up with this loser?" "I'm not a loser!" "What's going on you two?" "I don't know Chief. Snaptrap fired this laser at Dudley and he's been saying mean things about me ever since." "W-what, did you say a laser d-d-did this?" Asked Keswick. "Yeah. You know anything about this Keswick?" "I'm afraid Snaptrap got a hold onto one of the I-Instigators." "The Instigator, what's that?" " I-it's a laser that can causes f-f-fights. Snaptrap must have bought it from Weaponry R' Us." "Then Snaptrap must be the reason why everyone is fighting." " No DUH Kitty. Jeez Chief, did you have to pair me up with this idiot?" "Hey! I'm not an idiot," Kitty growled. "Now now Kitty. He's just trying to start something, just ignore him. "Is there any way to reverse the effects?"asked Kitty. "Yes, the only way is to d-d-destroy the Instigator itself." " Kitty you better hurry. If Snaptrap fires that laser at the wrong person, there is no telling what could happen!" "Don't worry Chief; I'll stop Snaptrap." "Um last time I checked....I'm the one who stops Snaptrap." "Good luck you two," the Chief said before he ended the transmission. Kitty sighed and continued her search for Snaptrap. Back at D.O.O.M., Snaptrap and the others were enjoying all of the new stuff they stole. "MWHAHAHA! This has been the best day ever," said Snaptrap as he laughed. "Yeah, this stuff we stole is great!" said Francisco. "Guys, I just got another idea!" "What is it, boss?" asked Ollie. "Let's use the Instigator to cause a food fight down at City Hall. The Mayor is suppose to be having a banquet with the President tonight." "Why cause a food fight if we can steal someone else's stuff?" asked Larry. "BECAUSE LARRY, we don't have enough room for anything else. Besides, I've always wanted to cause a food fight." "Boss, you don't think this will cause any problems?" asked Ollie concerned. "Of course not. Come on, the banquet starts in any minute." Downtown, City Hall was becoming very busy. The President and his wife had just arrived. Mayor Teddy Bear was feeling a bit nervous. He was worried that something would happen to ruin the banquet. The mayor reached for the President's hand and shakes nervously. "Hello, Mr. President." "Good evening Teddy. How are things going?" "Oh, things are going well Mr. President sir. W-why you asked?" "Well, me and my wife passed by a few riots on our way over here. Seems like you don't have any control over your city." "Ah, yes that. I'm sorry Mr. President; My city isn't normally like this." "I hope this dinner isn't a waste of time. If anything happens tonight, you can say good-bye to your position as mayor." "Understood, sir." The mayor swiftly stepped to the side to let the two enter the building and followed behind them. Behind City Hall, Snaptrap and his goons were trying to sneak through the back door. "This is going to be hilarious. Did you bring the camera Ollie?" asked Snaptrap. "Yes, but why do you need it?" "I want to record the fight and put it on MyTube. I want to become more popular than that stupid channel called S.M.A.S.H.," explained Snaptrap. A few minutes later, Snaptrap was able to unlock the door and the group silently stepped inside. Kitty saw them as they were going inside. "Dudley, Snaptrap's going inside of City Hall. But why would he go there?" "I don't know. Can't you figure things out by yourself?" Dudley asked in an annoyed tone. "Ugh, you're not helping at all Dudley," Kitty sighed. "I think I know why. Snaptrap must want to use the Instigator on the President and the mayor to cause a fight and ruin the banquet. We have to stop him Dudley!" Dudley was becoming more and more irritated. "It's always "we" isn't it? Even though you're the one who always gets into trouble; And I have to go out of my way to save you. Your nothing more than a damsel in distress!" Kitty knew that what Dudley was saying wasn't how he really felt; but it was still painful to hear him say something like that. "That's not true! I do as much work as you do," said Kitty as she tried to hold back her anger. " If you say so Kitty." Kitty was about to slash at Dudley before she remembered that the mayor and the President were in trouble. Kitty jumped out of the car and dashed inside. Doesn't take long until Kitty finds the dining room. She quietly sneaks in, making sure that no one heard or saw her enter. She could see the President and his wife sitting at the table; The mayor seemed to be out at the moment. Kitty could also see Snaptrap hiding in the background. Kitty was unsure of what to do; If she jumped out she would ruin the dinner, but Snaptrap would ruin it if he makes the first move. The mayor then returns with a forced smile on his face. "Is everything alright Teddy?" the President asked concerned. "I'm fine, I checked with the chef and he said that dinner will be done in a few minutes. He was having some trouble finding his equipment," the mayor said trembling. "Ah, that's quiet alright. You should really calm down sir; My husband isn't going to replace you. He just likes to mess around that's all." "Thank you, miss." Teddy then sits down at the table and calms down a bit. Kitty figured this could be her chance to sneak up on Snaptrap and stop him before it's too late. She slowly crawled her way to the side of the room where Snaptrap was. The chef then walked into the room and placed the food down on the table. "I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy your meal." "Thank you, I hope this food was worth the wait," the President said jokingly. The chef said a few more things then left. Kitty got closer to Snaptrap and his goons. She crawled behind Larry and Francisco and quickly knocked them out. Snaptrap moved closer to the mayor while Ollie followed behind him. Before Kitty could get any closer, Dudley barged into the room, frightening the mayor. "Kitty, it's like you to take forever to finish the easiest things huh?" The President quickly became irritated. "Who are you and who is this Kitty? There's is no one here but us." "Agent Puppy, you're this close to getting TUFF shut down again!" Dudley ignored the two and walked behind the table and snatched Kitty from the floor. "What is the meaning of this?! This is supposed to be a private dinner!" The mayor said infuriated. Snaptrap then jumped out and fired the Instigator at the mayor, but Kitty managed to knock him out of the way. "Darn it, I missed!" The laser hit a picture frame and ricocheted across the room. Everyone ducked trying to avoid the laser. "Way to go Kitty, you ruined another mission," said Dudley as he crossed his arms. "My fault? I could have stopped Snaptrap if you didn't barged in here the way you did!" Kitty smacked Dudley in the face making him stumble a bit. Dudley regained his balance and then charged at Kitty. The two started fighting breaking everything within the room. "No, my beautiful dining room! You agents stop fighting right now!" The mayor shouted. The laser then bounced off another mirror and hit Snaptrap's Instigator. "No! My one shot to internet fame." Dudley suddenly stopped fighting and looked around confused. "Where am I? Kitty...what's going on?" Kitty then realized that Dudley was himself again and gave him a hug. "Oh Dudley, you're back!" "Back? I was gone?" "Kinda, Snaptrap hit you with his laser and you've been doing nothing but insulting me all day." "I'm sorry Kitty." "It's ok Dudley. Now let's get Snaptrap." Snaptrap and Ollie put their hands into the air and surrendered. "I knew I should have bought that pack of Instant-Quicksand." End Category:Fan fiction